Bioinformatics Core - Summary The Vermont Genetics Network (VGN) Bioinformatics Core provides computational analysis of life sciences data for all investigators in the VGN Network. Many experimental methods produce large data sets requiring the use of computational tools to fully analyze them. Modern instruments employed in research projects such as whole genome sequencing or cancer biomarker discovery produce protein, RNA and DNA data sets that are too large to be analyzed by hand or by most bench scientists. The objective of the VGN Bioinformatics Core is to work with investigators and their students to provide analyses that help answer biological questions related to their experimental data. The VGN Bioinformatics Core director has over 13 years of experience in life sciences bioinformatics research, including nine years within the National Cancer Institute. The Bioinformatics Core utilizes a large compute server coupled to a large data storage array for most bioinformatics work. This internal infrastructure yields a very cost effective solution for providing bioinformatics services. Investigators are not charged for any services provided by the Bioinformatics Core. Internal controls are developed on a per project basis to ensure high quality results for all investigators. Due to the wide range of projects undertaken by the Bioinformatics Core, controls are usually highly specific to the project. We provide services to all investigators within the VGN network and to all users of the VGN core facilities. Priority is given to Baccalaureate Partner Institution investigators followed by VGN Core Facility users. As part of our research support services, we train investigators in basic bioinformatics techniques. This includes technical training in the use of software and databases. The Administrative Core will assess performance and the Bioinformatics Core?s impact on the VGN mission. It will assist with implementation of best practices identified by the external evaluator Dr. Joy Livingston, the Internal Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the AAAS Research Competitiveness Program consultants.